


Butterfingers

by YertzNilo357



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EYE STUFF, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pudding, Pudding consumption, Songfic, Sort Of, bildungsroman, non-conforming culinary exploits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YertzNilo357/pseuds/YertzNilo357
Summary: Neville has improved in leaps and bounds, his spell work and dueling having exceeded that of even Hermione Granger. However, he is uncoordinated and cannot catch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with most stories I have attempted, this is inspired by something I read of Reddit.

The duel was amazing.

Hermione and Neville traded spells with ferocious intensity. Hermione, perhaps surprisingly, was the more aggressive of the two. Her preference seemed to be for concussive attacks, utilising Reducto, Confringo and other concussive spells, which can be found on the HP Wiki, with gusto and true intent.

"Man, she's a scary bitch," whispered Ron.

"I know she is," replied Harry, just as quiet. "Do you remember the time she 'jinxed' that contract and it completely ruined Marietta's face for like a month? I read up on jinxes and none I could find would have that effect. I swear to Merlin or whatever relevant Wizarding deity that she cursed it."

"Well, yeah. She's insane. And that happened liked two months ago. Also, didn't you say that you wanted to get with Marietta because 'at least her scars will distract from mine'?"

"...Yes, I did. And I stand by it, Ronald. Now let's focus and see how Neville returns serve."

The duo shifted their focus back to the match. Amazingly, Neville was holding up quite admirably. In fact, he looked...almost....... _coooooooooooll._

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry. But your attacks ain't gonna stop me." A quick pirouette followed by a Petrificus Totalus forced Hermione to back flip over the spell. While in mid air, she fired off an Incendio, screaming, "BURN! YOU BASTARD."

"Ain't got time to burn, sweetie," opined Neville, making the hearts of every girl beat faster and the pants of every male beat harder.

He flicked back his James Dean like hair and said, "I'm gonna take this serious, girly." 

He removed the leather jacket, showing off his 'Witch Which is Which Witch?' shirt. The swoons intensified.

Hermione smirked and started laughing.

"Hahahahahhahahahahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHA. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHA. AHAMUAHAHAHAHAHAH."

She smiled and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"You can try, sweetiebabepie."

"OK, this is very out of character for both of them," whispered Ron.

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT BEING IN CHARACTER IS," angsted Harry, who then winked. 

"That relax you?"

"Yes, thanks Harry. The world is a simpler place when you whine like a bitch. A basic bitch, at that."

Just then, Harry frowned. He watched as Hermione ran up the wall and back flipped off, firing Bombarda with relish. He observed Neville do a one handed back spring into a twisting spin flip, shooting back an Impediment jinx in mid-air. He perceived Hermione kip up, land, do a front flip, then cartwheel to the left, blasting another Incendio when she landed. Finally, he watched as Neville side stepped the Incendio and  _smouldered._

"Actually, Hermione is sort of in character, just exaggerated greatly."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione is very competitive. She's focused, goal-oriented and highly-driven. However, as the Edgecombe incident shows, she also has a massive mean streak, along with the centaur thing. Have you read about what centaurs do?  _She would have._ We know she's assertive, she scared the shit out of Grawp, though that might be a mixing of two separate canons. She has also pretty much got us to submit to her and we're both pretty stubborn, opinionated arseholes."

"True. I sometimes argue with the mirror when it says "You have dirt on your nose dearie" and I don't want to admit I do, even when I can clearly see it. I'm literally looking in the mirror."

"Yeah, I've had that argument about my messy hair, really because I can. But anyway, she's got us both cowed. We also know she is inclined to violence. Remember when she punched the shit out of Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but you've done that as well."

"Did you hear me whisper "Oh golly, that made me so darn wet" after I punched him?"

"No. No, I did not."

"When we were Time Turnering, I heard her say that. And after, which was actually chronologically before, when we weren't Time Turnering, she kept shifting her thighs a lot, which, in my admittedly limited understanding, implies either her balls were sticking to her inner thighs or her undies were sticking to something else."

" _Girls don't have balls!"_

Harry winked his eye and said, "Bingo. So, she is a highly driven, magically talented witch who has a massive mean streak and seems to garner some form of sexual pleasure from violence. She has an assertive nature that has successfully cowed a giant and two, even by the standard of teenage boys, stubborn teenage boys. Consequently, in my mind, it is likely she would go out of her way to learn gymnastics to allow her greater maneuverability in the event she had to have a duel. She would use more destructive spells, fueled by her lust for violence. And she would proclaim her desire to kill and destroy, as she is, most of all,  _competitive as all get out._ And this competitive drive, all encompassing, would be the foundational basis for her highly aggressive behaviour in this duel."

"Wow, that was fairly loquacious for you. Also seems like a fairly large load of rubbish."

"Quite. I reckon it's just to make this go longer."

"What longer? Oh, like when you use padding in your undies to make your willy look larger?"

"Exactly! Or when you use filler in an essay to reach the word count."

"Oh yeah, All to reach the conclusion that could really have been reached about 1000 words ago. Stupid Snape and his two foot essays. On that note, what about Neville?"

"Oh, he's just acting really weird. Anyway, let's watch. We've missed at least seventeen flips, Hermione summoned a dragon, Neville countered with a Kraken, to which Hermione replied with Ono Jiro, to which Neville defended by throwing a cow him, to which Hermione countered by throwing a PETA member at the cow, to which Neville replied by Banishing both to the Shadow Realm."

Both combatants stood across from each other. The match was in the final stages.

"Miss Granger, you fought well. But I ain't got no more time to waste, girlie. I gotta get going and get this finished, gal."

"I'm going to castrate you and make your stupid toad eat it."

"God Hermione, what the hell?" whispered her two best friends, who were slowly reconsidering their position on that. The two warriors launched at each other. Hermione fired a Confringo.

_And Neville. Moonwalked. Out. Of. The. Way._

"AW, SHHEEEEEEIIIIIITTT, SON," screamed Draco, who was there, also.

Hermione looked shocked. Neville smirked and said, "Now it ends, my sweet baby."

Hermione tried to recover but was unable.

Neville smoothly raised his wand.

"Baby,  _Expelliarmus."_

Hermione's wand flew from her hand, straight and like an arrow. 

Neville lit his cigarette and started smoking, his leather jacket back on.

He raised his hand and said, "Checkmate."

He missed catching the wand, being about six inches off it.

_Kwwweeiiiicch squelch_

"Oh, nah, Neville's in character."

"Yeah, he'd do something dopey like that."

"Anywho, everyone, let's get Neville to the Hospital Wing. He needs to get that wand out of his eye."

_THE END_

_Epilogue_

Hermione sat in her bed, fingers 'intertwined' and occupied.

"If it only hit him in the throat. That would be my special time material for the next 25 years."

NEXT TIME ON STUPID CORNER  
  
"OH GOD, I LOVE GUMMY WORMS!!"

 

 

 


	2. Eyepatch of power

"OH DEAR GOD, MY EYE! ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! GAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHAAAAJKJKKYYYYYYETTUUUUUU!" 

Harry and Ron watched Neville writhe around in the hospital bed, as Madame Pomfrey stroked her chin. It was mighty fine chin, strong and proud. Much like an inverted mountain, it was an awe-inspiring figure, resplendent in its resplendence. 

"Wow, this is really quite uncomfortable. I didn't realise having a wand drive into your eye was such a major issue," said Ron, displaying a bashed level of intellect.

Harry stroked his dic-- chin and nodded. In the past 12 minutes, he had grown one foot and put on 110 pounds of lean muscle.

"I'll ask my lawyers about the intricacies of this legal conundrum."

"What legal conundrum?" asked Ron, stupidly. He continued to sharpen the hilt of his dagger, which would soon find the target in the centre of Harry's back.

"I just want my Goddamn wand back. I need it for......things and stuff," said Hermione, the most beautiful shrill harpy of the last 12 generations.

She kicked the ground hard and glared at Neville, who now vomiting and sweating, clearly in the beginning stages of shock, possibly.

"Fucking punk ass bitch. Just a wand in the eye. I need it back so I can use the vitreous jelly as lu-- a potion ingredient for Ginny's ....... needs." She spat on the ground and started rapping loudly under her breath. It went something like this:

_Yo, yo, yeah,_

_Little bitch, he don't have no balls,_

_Just a boo boo,_

_I don't care._

_Tough boy, pfft, what a bitch._

_He don't got nothing on this witch._

_I lay down my spells,_

_like I lay my rhymes,_

_as I done at least a hunnerd times._

_He ain't got no swagger,_

_just a Coles bagger,_

_nothing but a little sooky lala nagger._

_This boy he got what he deserved, yo yo,_

_he a know nothing,_

_just like Jon Snow._

_So, Imma gonna blow,_

_find my girl Ginny ,_

_and we gonna get_ low _._

 

"PEACE OUT, BITCHES," screamed Hermione, yanking the wand out of Neville's eye and leaving the room. 

"What a truly competent rap," said Madame Pomfrey, earnestly.

"MY EYE! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH

SAILING ON THE SEVEN SEAS, CAN YOU TOUCH ME NOSE AND KNEES, TRAVELLING ACROSS THE WORLD, ON ME PIRATE SHIP! CAN YOU SMELL THE SALTY SEA, IT IS CALLING TO ME, BLESSED AS I'LL EVER BE, ON ME PIRATE SHIP! WATCHING THE GULLS FLY THROUGH THE SKY, THE WIDE OPEN OCEAN, IT WILL NEVER LIE, SKY SO BLUE, IT IS FOR ALL OF YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!! SAILING ACROSS THE SEA ON MY PIRATE, ON MY PIRATE, ON MY PIRATE SHIP!"

 

Harry nodded as Neville left the hospital wing on the prow of his new ship, wearing his eye patch of power.

 

_When I see all of this,_

_it reminds me of a something,_

_that I'll always miss._

_The cupboard, cupboard,_

_beneath the stairs,_

_that cupboard, that cupboard,_

_beneath the stairs._

_It was warm and safe,_

_only for me,_

_my arachnid friends all surrounding me._

_Tight and enclosed, safe and warm,_

_just like the womb from which I was born._

_After I left that place,_

_all I met is pain and malaise,_

_can you believe,_

_what I've been through?_

_Saviour of wizards, haha, poo poo._

_They don't realise truth,_

_I'm agoraphobic._

 

"Harry, I can't hear you, champ. You in the closet. Impressive, considering your finally acknowledged growth spurt," said Ron. He frowned, stupidly, because he's a traitorous redhead who always betrays Harry, blah blah blah.

 

_I love gummy worms,_

_I love gummy worms,_

_gummy worms and meth!_

_HEY!_

_I love gummy worms,_

_I love gummy worms,_

_gummy worms and meth!_

_THE BEST!_

_SWEET AND SOUR,_

_HEART PALPITATING,_

_PERFECT COMBO,_

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU STUPID FUCK, I'LL KILL YOU._

_I love gummy worms,_

_I love gummy worms,_

_gummy worms and meth!_

_WHAT A RUSH!_

_I love gummy worms,_

_I love gummy worms,_

_gummy worms and meth!_

_ERGH, I'M COMING DOWN._

_SWEET AND SOUR,_

_HEART PALPITATING,_

_PERFECT COMBO,_

_DO IT AGAIN!!!!!_

_YAY!!_

_NOTE: gummy worms/meth may not have implied effect._

 

"What a great song," said Ron.

He slowly walked to the door, past the chin strokingly obsessed Pomfrey.

"It would go great with jelly beans and crack!"

THE END

 

NEXT CHAPTER, DEPENDENT ON WILL: 

"NEVILLE, A MEGALODON"

"HERMIONE, I'M PREGNANT AND YOU'RE THE FATHER"

"Harry, get out of the damn case"

"....make me."

"Oh bro, I'm crashing hard ehehehueghueghueg."

 

 

 


	3. I T M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I T M

"....my name is Mundungus Fletcher. I am a spy for Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. I have been reporting on Death Eater activities, specifically regarding the purchasing and selling of illicit substances, along with various Dark Objects, focusing on the movement in and out of Eastern Europe. I am actually not from the streets. I went to Cambridge university after my Hogwarts education, completing a Masters in Biochemical Engineering. I am the child of Lord and Lady Fletcher. When I was five, I walked in on them in the bedroom. Mum was dressed like a spider. Dad was on all fours, dressed like a pig. He was oinking, "Wwwwweeeeeeeuuuueeeeeeiiiieeeeeeuuuuuueeeeeeuuuuweeeuuuu" and Mum was yelling, "Salutations, Wilbur. WHAT A PIG!!", then rubbing fairy floss and pig feed all over her Door of Gaia. "Eat, pig," she said. I managed to leave before he ate. Ever since then, I haven't been able to read Charlotte's Web or take part in a relationship. I just can't forget that. I knew they liked the book. I just- It is something-"

 _"Avada Kedavra"_ said Voldemort, eyes squinted in contemplation.

Fletcher's body relaxed in death. The torso, as he had already had his arms and legs removed, looked at peace. Or as peaceful as an eyeless, earless, limbless torso could look. Which was actually quite peaceful. Sort of like how a side of beef never looks tortured; it just looks like a lump of meat. It obviously suggested some level of pain and suffering before hand, as being reduced to a lump of flesh isn't exactly a painless process. If he had just used the Killing curse, rather than de-limbing him joint by joint, then he would look like a lifeless puppet, which would be more peaceful looking then a lump of meat, but not as peaceful looking as a person who had died of natural causes in their sleep.

The Dark Lord frowned. The congregated Death Eaters crapped their pants, as a collective.

He had seen the way the torso's eyes had initially lightened up in pure, unadulterated terror when he removed the first joint of his left pinky. He managed to get through the initial teething pains and start screaming when he got to his middle finger finger. He looked almost blank when he lost his right ring finger completely but, fortunately, they lit up again and he started screaming out secrets when he finally lost his right hand, at the wrist. 

 _"I am benevolent,"_ thought Voldemort, smiling. The congregated Death Eaters crapped their pants, again.

Admittedly, he thought it had been cruel of him to not create some level of top down symmetry, which was why he started removing the torso's toes, feet and legs. However, about halfway through the right middle toe, it occurred to him by that point, it was a bit redundant. He already had the info he needed, mostly. He knew the fellow was a spy. In fact, the torture had been a mere formality. There had been no overriding need to continue dismembering the poor fellow joint by joint. It was almost unnecessary. But if he had admitted he should have stopped, that would be  _so embarrassing._

Voldemort blushed furiously and quickly turned his head to side, looking slightly down. The congregated Death Eaters crapped their pants, this time in confusion.

He couldn't let them know, especially not Bellatrix or Lucius. They were pretty cool. And regal. Like a lamb. Wait, a lamb roast. Lamb was a good food. They had nice eyes, for animals. Sort of like the torso's eyes, before he had scooped them out with a carrot. He hadn't wanted to, but the way the torso had been looking at him, he knew it was thinking, "You know this so unnecessary, why are you still doing this, you jerk, git gud scrub" and he just had to remove them. The ears were because he didn't have the best grasp on human biology so he made a miscalculation when he was castrating the torso, when it had been alive.

Voldemort's stomach growled,  _"Feed me."_ The congregated Death Eaters crapped their pants, out of habit. 

Hmm, hunger was a major enemy. He did like lamb. It was yummy. And he liked pork. Nice and bloody, the lamb not the pork, obviously. Which brought him back full circle, to his initial train of thought. That there were distinct ways dead people looked. The current specimen only showed the suggested pain that led to its demise, as opposed to someone who had been killed with a Blood Boiling curse or a overused Ticking Charm. This one looked like a lump of lamb. The most delicious of meats. Unless you were a vegan or vegetarian, in which case the likelihood would be that one would not enjoy flesh. Wait, he usually didn't eat much, did he? Except drink venom and snake milk.

Voldemort leaned forward and bit the torso on the cheek, tearing off a chunk and starting to chew it. He swallowed. The congregated Death Eaters changed it up and spewed, in concert.

This isn't as nice as lamb but is better than chicken, he thought. He took a bite out of the chest of the torso and chewed. Chicken breast is nicer than this. Meat is very nice, especially this fresh, the Dark Lord ruminated, taking another bite out of the torso, this time going for the chin and tongue. I like tongue. Hmm, I do like it more than stomach but not as much as cheek. Too bad I burnt the arms and legs up, I wanted to see how that tasted. Wait, I had something else to do, didn't I? Dammit, think, don't just eat, think! But of course, that, you devilishly devastatingly handsome genius, that deserves a bit of liver, I AM AMAZING!!

Voldemort turned around, smiling brightly and clapping his hands. "We're all going to watch Charlotte's Web for movie night!" The congregated Death Eaters nodded. Thank God their Master couldn't smell.

EPILOGUE

"My Dark Lord has no nose; How does he smell: Terrible" said Rowle, grinning dumbly, then screaming as the aforementioned Lord bit his nose off.

Nose isn't as good as cheek but nicer than chin, though tongue is better. As he started eating the legs of the kicking torso, he stopped. And frowned. He looked up at the congregated Death Eaters, all of whom were trying to stop the vomit bursting out through their fingers. 

"..watch the movie. This is where she sings 'Chin Up'".

 

NEXT TIME

Ah, Megalodon, actually this time, wahh.

Hey, Hermione, you're my Kids dad, yay.

I'm in a suitcase and I can't escape the suitcase.

Allow me sing a song about my ETERNAL life but make sure you don't listen to the parts about Horcruxes otherwise I have to kill you.

Crack, please some crack, GAWD.

 


	4. Blech

"Oh, you know what I could go for, Crabbe?" grunted Goyle.

"What?" grunted Crabbe.

"I could go for some pudding," grunted Goyle.

"OK. Let's go get pudding. We will go to the kitchens," grunted Crabbe.

"That's a good idea. We will go to the kitchen," grunted Goyle.

So Crabbe and Goyle went to the kitchen. To get pudding.

LINE BREAK

"How do we get to the kitchen?" grunted Crabbe.

"I'm not sure," grunted Goyle.

"We should ask Professor Snape," grunted Crabbe.

"Good idea," grunted Goyle. 

So Crabbe and Goyle found Professor Snape. He was licking a balloon with a red wig, while fondling his buttocks.

"Professor Snape, how do we get to the kitchen? Me and Goyle have forgotten how to get to the kitchen. We want to get pudding," grunted Crabbe.

"Leave me with Lily Flower, while she tickles my heart hole. But, if you must, the kitchens are in the basement, behind the painting of a pear," drawled Snape, greasefully, as he continued to shove pudding in his buttocks. 

"OK Professor. Enjoy the pudding and the flower. She's really pretty," grunted Goyle.

"Oh, yes, she is," drawled Snape, greasefully, as he continued to shove pudding in his buttocks.

LINE BREAK

"Is this the pear?" grunted Crabbe.

" _Is_ this the pear?" grunted Goyle.

"Is  _this_ the pear?" grunted Crabbe.

"Is this  _the_ pear?" grunted Goyle.

"Yes, it is the pear," grunted Crabbe.

"Good," grunted Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle tickled the black pear and walked inside through the hole.

LINE BREAK

"WHAT ARE DOING IN HERE!?" yelled Harry, angstfully, looking soulfully at a suitcase.

"Looking for the kitchen," grunted Crabbe.

"We want pudding," grunted Goyle.

"I'M IN PAIN! I WANT TO HIDE FROM THIS WORLD!!! ONLY THE SAFETY OF THE SUITCASE PROTECTS MY SOUL FROM THE EVIL OF THIS WORLD!! THIS IS NOT A KITCHEN!! YOU TICKLED THE AUBERGINE, NOT THE PEAR!" yelled Harry, angstfully, looking soulfully through the zip of the suitcase.

"OK. We will find the kitchen," grunted Crabbe.

LINE BREAK

"Call me Mummy, Ginny, you ho," nagged Hermione, shrilly, pounding away at her backdoor, like the Bulldogs did to Essendon.

"No, Hermione, I don't want to play Rappist Master! I want to play Three Little Pigs," sassed Ginny, firebrandedly, hiding in her cottage.

"I want to pump the shit out of you, ho," nagged Hermione, shrilly, swinging an air pump around with a hoe.

"I do need an enema," sassed Ginny, firebrandedly, hiding in her cottage.

"There is no pudding here," grunted Goyle.

"This is not the kitchen," grunted Crabbe.

They left to find the kitchen.

LINE BREAK

crunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunch

Crabbe and Goyle watched as the white snake person ate their Dad's buttockses.

"This is not the kitchen," grunted Goyle.

"Yes, you are correct," grunted Crabbe.

"We need to find the kitchen," grunted Goyle.

LINE BREAK

"This is the kitchen," grunted Crabbe.

"Yes, this is the kitchen," grunted Goyle.

"Is there pudding here?" asked Crabbe.

"No," replied Dobby.

"Fuck," said Goyle and Crabbe.

THE END grunted the author.

 


	5. Continual Return

Crabbe and Goyle were eating the pudding with gusto, delighting in the consistency and overall taste of the pudding. They ate it with their fingers, daintily, like a tiger tearing apart an antelope's corpse. It was beautiful to witness, the pure vacant eyed enjoyment both boys obtained from eating the pudding. It was so nice and creamy, was the pudding, that the boys were really loving the taste and consistency. 

"Oh, yum," they moaned, lasciviously.

It was a marriage of pleasure and enjoyment, both boys so happy they could eat that creamy, thick pudding; so substantial they almost couldn't fit it in their mouths. They gasped and groaned, forcing more and more of the creamy, solid, thick pudding down their struggling throats. A light sheen of sweat covered their foreheads, as they slowly, yet still desperately forced more of the pudding into them, desperately wanting to fill their stomachs to the brim with what they thought was ambrosia. Fulfilling and sustaining.

"Goyle, please feed me some more pudding," grunt-moaned Crabbe, leaning forward and almost begging his friend.

"Crabbe, I'll feed you some more pudding if you feed me some more pudding," grunt-moaned Goyle, slowly picking some pudding up.

He reached forward and held out a handful of the pudding, presenting it to his friend like a gift. 

Crabbe growled, soft yet primal, and leaned towards the hands, pushing his hair behind his ear. He paused just before. 

"I'll feed you as you feed me," grunt-moaned Crabbe, slowly picking some pudding up. 

"Mhm, pudding," Goyle grunt-moaned, grabbing Crabbe's wrist firmly, but with a care that belied his brutish countenance.

Their eyes met. They both moved into each other, Crabbe now lightly gripping the shaft of Goyle's wrist. 

Their foreheads met, eye contact unbroken and they both whispered, "We'll feed each other at the same time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Crabbe started nibbling at the pudding, while Goyle took assertive bites. He gasped and quivered, loving the mouth feel of the creamy pudding, swallowing it down like a baleen whale with krill. He sucked and sucked it down, desperate to get every last bit. Crabbe, almost delicate, still made quick work, ingesting more and more of the pudding he loved so much.

Neither spilt a drop of the pudding. Crabbe suddenly tightened his gripped and whispered, "I have to get it all." With that, he starting sucking on Goyle's fingers. Goyle let loose a gasp, body stiffened and hard as a rock; his fingers now a turgid pole. He threw back his head, eyes shut in ecstasy. 

"Oh, get all that pudding Crabbe, suck it off me, yes," he monotoned, thrilled with the feeling of his fingers being cleaned.

Crabbe kept sucking and slurping, not wanting to miss a drop. In a flash of inspiration, he started swirling his tongue, circling the fingers' tips. He heard Goyle cry out then felt him pull up Crabbe's own hand.

"I, I, I s-still need to finish  _your_ pudding."

"Do it," Crabbe said, heard clearly around the hand almost now completely in his mouth, "Clean my hand off!"

 Goyle shoved the entire pudding covered hand in his mouth, almost down to the wrist.

Crabbe squealed, voice now muffled by the hand shoved in his mouth. Goyle started driving his hand forward, desperate for Crabbe to clean the pudding off his hand; in turn, Crabbe acquiesced, whilst furiously starting to slide his hand in an out of Goyle's mouth, uncaring as to how much he forced into his mouth. 

The two boys continued, pushing, pushing, stroking, sucking, licking, gasping, moaning, all to get that thick, rich, creamy, pudding they so desperately wanted. They sped up, almost frenetic, knowing they were both close, so very  _close_ to finishing.

"I'm, I'm,  _I'M READY,"_ they both screamed, heads thrown back, mouths full of pudding, garbling their words.

Goyle grabbed Crabbe and hissed monotonously, "Swallow it down, swallow my pudding!"

"I will, if swallow my pudding down," replied Crabbe, in awe of the brilliant consistency of the pudding filling his mouth. 

They swallowed together and moaned. 

They looked deep into each others eyes and then opened their mouths. 

"Aaaaaaaaaahh. All gone," they said together. With that, they leaned into to each other and curled together. They fell asleep in each others arms, content and spent.

 

THE END

 

"That was beautiful," whispered Snape, turning to Lily-balloon. He slowly smiled and kissed the balloon with the visage of his Lily flower.

"They, too, know the beauty of pudding," she whispered, ballooningly.

 

NEXT CHAPTER

Out of curiosity, how do you remove the completed story tag?

"HARRY, YOU'RE THE FATHER OF LILY'S DAUGHTER!"

"I NEED CRACK!"

"Damn, it  _ain't_ good to be a gangsta."

"Pirates are awesome"

"I will continue to consume my followers, until I have achieved Nirvana." 

 


	6. Ermine equivalent of piss off, ya crack whore

Ron Weasley was a simple man. He prayed each day. He ate his vegetables. He drank eight glasses of water. He kept the doctor away with his daily apple. He yelled at Hermione. He yelled at Draco. He yelled at his Mum. He yelled at his Dad. He yelled at Crookshanks. He yelled at Ginny. He yelled at Harry. Ad infinitum.

He was a singularly unpleasant person, if you focused purely on his negative traits, which is, of course, much simpler. 

It would not be too much to say he was a greater villain than Lord Vodemort, Gilles de Rais and Hitler. Combined. Into Stalin and Satan, Staltan. He was a truly disgusting and despicable individual. In fact, he was literally the worst person ever. Just fucking terrible. Truly, madly, deeply, fucking horrible.

It was for that reason, the fact he was a crack whore was not at all shocking. Now, not to cast aspersions on the character of your traditional crack whore; they are a usually kind, gentle, loving class of people, which Mr Ronald Weasley was not. 

Ronald, or as he went when working, "Red Velvet" took a long puff from his crack pipe. His knee high stockings did not compliment his skinny, disgusting calves. The G-string, a soft puce colour, fit snugly in his anorexic, overly fat arse, itself pudgy and thin like a fat guy with skinny arms and a big old beer belly. What a horrible piece of trash human being, Ron Weasley was. Just disgusting. He should get shot and die or at least be killed early on in the story.

  He groaned and moaned, like a walrus with emphysema, except not nearly as humorous. His eyes bugged and his turgid length, itself only the size of a baby's pinkie, was sucked up into his body, like a retracted turtle head. He was so ugly. And just a horrible person, unlike Hermione and Draco and Harry and Snape. Great blokes. 

But damn, he also really couldn't sing. But he loved his crack.

_**A Crazy Little Thing Called Crack (a low quality Queen rip-off; please don't sue/ban me)** _

 

_This thing called crack, I fucking love this shit_

  
_This thing called crack, I'm always puffing it_

  
_So fucking ready_

  
_Sexy little thing called crack_

 

_This thing (cra-ack)_

  
_Called crack (uh huh)_

  
_I suck (lerrggghh)_

  
_like acock each night_

  
_It lifts (huh huh)_

  
_me up (oh yeah)_

  
_I shake like a guy with Parkinsons_

  
_I really love it_

  
_Crazy little thing called crack_

 

_There goes my baby_

  
_In the shape of a little rock_

  
_It drives me crazy_

 

  
_She gives me hot and cold fever_

  
_Then I come down hard and want to kill myself,_ it's so bad.

 

I mean,  _be cool, chill out_

  
_And get on my pipe_

  
_Puff deep, hur de hur_

  
_And chase Puff the Dragon_

  
_I'm so ready_

  
_Crazy little thing called crack_

 

_INSTRUMENTAL INTERLUDE_

 

_Crack's so hip, so sweet, so nice_

  
_Ignore the bleeding lungs_

  
_Take a deep breathe (uh wuh) crack pipe (ah huh)_

  
_And take a long draft of my crack pipe_

  
_Until we're ready (ready blergh)_

  
_Crazy little thing called crack_

 

_This thing called crack, I juss c'nt hannle it_

  
_The crack is working, oh yeah, I love it_

  
_I quite ready_

  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 

_Crazy little thing crack_

  


 

_Crackety crackety crack_

  
_Crackety crackety crack_

 

I love fucking crack

 

Crack crack crack crack crack

  
The come down is a nightmare though

 

Wait, am I still singing or nah?

 

What? Huh? Where? Oh OK.

 

Sorry Queen.

 

Red Velvet nodded and breathed deep, casually pulling out a couple of rotting teeth. 

 

"I needa to see a dentist."

 

THE END OR IS IT?

 

EPILOGUE

 

Peter Pettigrew slowly shook his head as he watched Ron smoking deeply from his pipe.

 

"That's legitimately the worst thing I have ever seen or heard. You're a shit bloke, Red Velvet."


	7. The Concluding Chapter possibly, no definitely

Harry sat down in his suitcase, watching as Ron smoked a shit ton of meth, whilst eating gummy worms by the handful. Still reeling from Ron's impromptu raping of a Queen classic, in which he misidentified his drug of choice, Harry ruminated as to how exactly he got to this stage. 

"This is stupid," he said. With that, Harry opened his suitcase and climbed out, leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall, he spied Fleur. 

"Hi Harry, how ya doing, cuz?" said Fleur Frenchly "I'm just getting ready for the kickass Yorkshire pud Molly is gonna smash out later and I'm going to smash that shiz the hell down. Can't wait. You in, dude?"

Harry's eyes squeezed shut, creating a very.... slanty, almost cat-like look, like where they're just chilling and probably ready to sleep but haven't quite closed their eyes yet, so need pats or ear/head/chest scratches.

"I am cat-eyeing in confusion, as I am unsure exactly where this is going. I bid you adieu, dude."

"Ok bruz. Cya later man, hope you crack on and smash out some epic Zeee's, amirite?!" said Fleur, Frenchly.

"Sure, bro," said Harry, cat-eyed.

With that, Harry walked off.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Harry, why is your back bent at a right angle? Furthermore, why are your knees twisted and reversed?" 

"I've been in a suitcase for the last five and a half months because the focus shifted to Tom, Crabbe/Goyle," Harry replied, looking very similar to either a camel or the serial killer from that scene in The Poughkeepsie Tapes where he crawls into frame on all fours with the blank white mask on his head. Or the Cart Titan.

Luna slowly nodded, putting her hand to her chin. She stroked it, smoothly and softly caressing her beard. It was a fine beard, thick and luscious, like a finely made pudding. She then casually walked up to Harry and sat on his back. 

A curveball is technique used by baseball pitchers to confuse and disorient the batter. It can be highly effective and has, in fact, become synonymous with a life event that is unexpected or unseen. 

Luna sitting on Harry's back was not a curveball. He fully expected it, especially considering the saddle and bridle she had been holding. He shrugged, then trudged off, carrying the intrepid adventurer upon his twisted back.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry frowned at Luna's corpse. As he had taken the stairs, she had slipped off and fell, bouncing on her head down the entire flight. Her skull was spongy and the manner in which her protuberant blue eyes looked at him from between her shoulder blades suggested something was amiss; however, Harry was not a Healer. 

He was merely a horse without an owner.

"I am a wild bronco."

With that, he walked on, having fully recovered from the five and a half months in a suitcase. 

"I am a Lone Ranger, now."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione carefully re-read her paper, ignoring Ginny and her erotic boxing match. Sweat ran down Ginny's well toned thorax, glistening in the sun. She swung her arms with precision. Throwing a double left jab, she followed with a sharp upper cut, then moved to the right, throwing a straight left. Her opponent, Su Li, was covering up now, desperately trying to ward off the heavy, crisp blows. She was not having much success, her bare chest exposed and ten pound baby clinging to her back, screeching in fear. 

Su Li, seemingly throwing caution to the wind wound up and threw a powerful hook, hoping to remove Ginny from the Land of the Conscious to the Land of the Knocked the Fuck Out. Ginny ducked, well-balanced from her abdomen to her three legs. She fired back with a brutal double upper cut, collecting Su Li on the chin. Her shortened legs left the ground and she fell heavily backwards.

A loud crack snapped through the grounds, as a smear of red erupted from beneath her back. The ten pound baby abruptly stopped screeching, crushed between his mother's broad back and the ring itself. Ginny raised all her arms, her thorax and abdomen glistening in sweat, which shined brightly on the chitin. She strode forward and lifted Su Li off her crushed; picking up the corpse, she started to feast. She quickly scuttled off, to find the Queen.

"Hermione, what's happening right now?" Harry asked, wiping the bile off his lips.

"An ant got into Ginny's Polyjuice," Hermione replied, still studying the paper. 

"Hmm. What's that?" Hermione looked up and frowned slightly, then sighed. "This is a rap song, called 'Ant Hoes da Greatest?' Hopefully Tupac will agree to produce it for me."

Harry nodded, then shrugged and walked off. He had had enough of the stupidity.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Tom, why in God's name are you eating all your Death Eaters?"

"Hunger. There is no good and evil. There is only  **FOOD** , and those too weak to seek it. Life is a jungle, eat or be eaten and then I thought meow zombies. My heads a bit sore. Agh, God, it's sore. Where am I an- LUCIUS!? WHY ARE YOU HAVE EATEN? Oh GOD, THE FLESH, I NE-" the Dark Lord launched forward at the corpse and started ripping large chunks of flesh away, digging into the abdomen with his bare hands. He started to pull out Lucius' intestines and whispering, " _sojuicysoswweetdeliciousbeautifulfleshit'smine...."_ at which point Harry walked off, shaking his head in disappointment. Encephalitis was a bitch of a thing.

He walked on, strolling down the hallway. He looked at some paintings on his trip and scratched his head, starting to frown. He kept on walking, putting one foot in front of the other, in this manner. 

He stepped forward with his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, then his left foot, then his right foot, finally reaching Neville who was sword fighting with the Pirate King.

Harry collapsed, gasping for air, ridiculously puffed out. He wasn't used to walking so much; usually he just turned up at the next stage. He lay on his back desperate for water. 

So naturally, when he saw Neville throwing his sword and seeing how the sword bounced of the wall, he flinched. When he realised it's trajectory was taking it towards him, he realised he was in danger. Consequently, he tried to move to avoid it, but could not. His muscles were too fatigued, too sore and strained to let him move how he needed. Everything slowed down for him, as his reality set in. He started to reminisce, about how he first met Ron on the tra- and was impaled. Through the stomach.

Harry screamed in pain, feeling like a bedbug during mating time. He grasped desperately at the blade, trying to pull it from stomach.

"Arrr, Harry, are ye OK?" crowed Neville, now with a peg leg. Laughing loudly, he kicked hard at Harry's hand, forcing his fingers into the blade, and severing two. Harry stopped screaming, shock starting to overwhelm him. Neville kept laughing, then suddenly leant forward, bringing his sightless face close to Harry's. 

Leaning ever closer, he slowly licked Harry's tears from his face and flipped up his eyepatches. The ruined eyes looked deep into Harry, even as Harry started to gasp desperately, trying to force oxygen into his lungs. 

"Where we're going, we won't need eyes to see," Neville whispered, changing the genre from shitty HP parody to shitty Event Horizon parody. He slowly moved back and then said, "Come, dog."

Voldemort slowly crawled into the room, reeking of offal and covered in viscera. His grin exposed blood-stained teeth and Harry, now feeling his life ebbing away, started to sob and gasp, each heave slowly opening his wound further. 

"Before I go, what happened to the Pirate King?" Harry whispered. 

"shh, relax. My dog is hungry."

The bald, pale white face of Voldemort slowly came into view, blood, mixed with saliva, dripping on Harry's face. He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

His last thought before he felt the teeth rip into the flesh of his cheek was, ' _Next time, use a line break.'_

 

THE END

 

EPILOGUE

Hermione and Ron stood at the door, staring at the masticating Dark Lord and what remained of their best friend.

"Hmm. Hey Neville, you're Boy Who Lived now, capisce?" said Ron.

"OK."

FINISHED


End file.
